Wait For Me
by Saruvi
Summary: Fourteen year old Axel is in love with Roxas. But Roxas is just seven years old. Roxas makes Axel promise to wait for him. Will Axel keep his promise?


**Disclaimer: **The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

**A/N:** I read a story called the Sick and the Insane by one of my favorite writers named Jellybeans-steh. If you haven't read it, you really should. It's really good. Also, check out Sharmander's Drowning story. That one is great as well. Anyway, I wanted a different take on those two stories, so I came up with this idea. I hope you all enjoy it. Besides, you know me. I love a happy ending lol.

**Warnings:** Axel kissing a seven and ten year old Roxas. That's about it.

--

Axel is in love with Roxas. He's knows it's wrong to love the boy, but he can't help it. Axel is fourteen. Roxas is only seven. It's wrong, Axel tells himself everyday, but he can't seem to stop the feelings. He wants to do things with Roxas, but he can't. The boy is just seven years old.

The thing that makes it hard for Axel to ignore Roxas is that they are neighbors. And Roxas' mom always likes Axel to babysit her little boy. Everything inside Axel tells him what he feels is wrong.

Don't touch the boy at all, because he won't be able to stop himself. He wants to kiss those soft looking lips. Touch that golden blond hair. And make that little boy his forever. But he can't. Because what he feels for Roxas is so very wrong.

Roxas is running around Axel in circles. Laughing with that baby laugh of his. High pitched and melodic. The sweetest sound Axel has ever heard. Better than any song on the Billboard 100. Roxas is laughing and Axel's pants swell. Before he can stop himself, Axel's hand reaches out.

He grabs the little boy by the waist. Clutching the boy to his chest. Oh god. He's done it now. He can't seem to help it. He can't be around this kid anymore. But he knows, he can't live without him.

He pulls Roxas closer. The little boy winds his arms around Axel's thin waist. Clutching the redhead closer. He grips tightly to the redhead's shirt. Holding on. Never letting go. And Axel knows, this is worse, because he knows, Roxas feels the same.

"Axel," Roxas whispers in that voice that Axel can't seem to resist.

But Axel doesn't reply. He can't. His heart is caught in his throat. So he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. Not that he doesn't want to. He just can't. He swallows, clearing his throat, but now there's a lump in it and it's worse than before.

He leans downwards. To stare at Roxas in his beautiful face. He sees the baby fat that still makes the boy's cheeks slightly chubby. And the bright blue eyes. And the clear complexion. The soft, rosy pink lips. He wants everything this boy has. And he wants it now. But he can't have it. He knows this. And it's so wrong.

Before he can stop himself, his head is moving down. And his lips are seizing Roxas' in a light kiss. Roxas trembles by the time Axel deepens the kiss. It's sloppy and clumsy because at seven years old, Roxas has never kissed anyone. Axel is his first and he will never forget this. How it feels to have the redhead kissing him.

Axel pushes his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Hoping the blond doesn't push him away. Hoping the little boy continues to kiss him back. Because Axel is on fire and if Roxas doesn't continue to kiss him, he will just explode.

Roxas moves his arms up. Tugging on the red spikes. He then runs his hands through the spikes, rubbing Axel's scalp. Roxas really doesn't know what to do with his hands. Or his tongue. He scrapes it along Axel's teeth. But Axel presses his own tongue against the boy's and wraps it around it.

Roxas gets the idea. And does the same thing. He presses his tongue to Axel's. Shivering and trembling. Excitement building up inside him. He feels hot and faint. Like he's going to pass out. And he likes it. Which is odd to him. Because he always thought it wouldn't feel nice to pass out.

But he likes this. With Axel kissing him. Holding onto him like he's going to lose Roxas at any moment. Roxas isn't going anywhere. He loves Axel. He pulls away to say this.

"Axel, I love you," Roxas whispers.

And Axel begins to cry. Knowing what he's done. Knowing there's now way to back track from this event. What has he done? He knows it's wrong, but he didn't stop. He went further than ever before and he's going to burn in hell now for taking some of Roxas' innocence away.

"I love you too Roxas," Axel tells the little boy, "So much."

Roxas looks Axel in the eyes. Green and blue clashing. Axel blinks as he stares at those beautiful eyes. He loves everything about this little boy. He just wishes, Roxas were just a bit older. Then they could be together and it wouldn't be wrong. It would be heaven. Just like it is now.

Roxas leans up and kisses Axel on the lips. The kiss is clumsy but better than the first time. Roxas pushes his little tongue into Axel's mouth and Axel moans as their tongues collide and dance together. Axel has tears in his eyes. This is wrong. Roxas pulls away when his cheeks become wet from Axel's tears.

Roxas wipes the tears away. He opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again.

"Wait for me. I will grow up fast for you," Roxas asks.

And Axel knows, it will be a hard promise to keep. But he nods his head as he holds the little boy close to him.

--

Roxas is turning ten years old. Axel is now seventeen. He's been good about keeping his promise to Roxas. He hasn't had a relationship with anyone. Except at a party of his friends his own age, he gets kissed by Demyx while playing spin the bottle. Oh he has to make sure Roxas doesn't find out.

He's seventeen. He does what all teenagers do. Parties, hanging out, video games, skateboading. And that one kiss with Demyx. But Roxas finds out anyway. And it's the hurt in the blue eyes that Axel hates to see. Something Axel tried hard to avoid. Roxas corners him in his room one day. Fists clenched to his sides. Anger and hurt radiating off him.

"I thought you would wait for me," Roxas asks angrily.

"I am waiting for you Roxy," Axel says.

Roxas tilts his head. He doesn't believe it. He caught Axel kissing that Demyx kid with the weird hair cut. And Roxas was sad. He even cried himself to sleep knowing Axel didn't keep his promise.

"I saw you. With him," Roxas says. Hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.

Axel is stunned. He had thought he was careful. Keeping the one kiss with Demyx a secret from the blond.

"I'm sorry Roxas. It was just once," Axel says.

"You swear?" Roxas asks.

Axel nodded. Roxas stepped closer. Winding his arms around Axel's neck. Axel closed his green eyes. He knew what Roxas wanted. Ever since he had kissed the blond when Roxas was seven, Roxas always wanted to be kissed now.

He would wait for Axel to come home from school just so he could kiss him hello. He would make sure he got to kiss him goodnight every night and if he missed a night, he would text Axel. Telling him how much he loved him. Axel knew it was still wrong. The boy wasn't old enough. He was just ten years old. Better than seven, but ten was still too young.

Roxas leaned up and pressed his mouth to Axel's. He pulls back, licking Axel's lips. Humming to himself, Roxas then presses his tongue between Axel's lips. Wanting more, Axel pulled Roxas close to him. That's when they hear a soft gasp behind them.

They pull apart. Still in each other's arms. Their parents are standing there. Watching them. Cloud looks a bit shocked. Aerith has tears in her eyes. Reno and Tifa were just... Axel didn't even know. They didn't look angry. And Axel has to wonder why.

"Axel, are you going to explain this?" Cloud, Roxas' father, asks softly.

Why weren't they screaming at him for violating a ten year old? Axel wonders. Why weren't they telling him how sick he was for wanting a child? Why were they just standing there calmly while he took more of Roxas' innocence away?

"I'm sorry. I.... I'm sick," Axel says.

Roxas looked up at Axel. His eyes were questioning.

"Sick?" Reno, Axel's dad, asks.

"I love a child. I'm seventeen. You should be yelling at me. Beating me up Mr. Strife. I'm in love with your ten year old son," Axel says.

Roxas steps away.

"You're not sick. I asked you to wait for me," Roxas says quietly.

Cloud smiles at his son. Roxas always was older than his age. But he never knew about Axel or the feelings the redhead has for his son. Or his son's feelings for the redhead. He wants to show Axel it's alright. But he doesn't know how to go about it.

"It's alright Axel. We'll get you help to wait for him," Reno says.

"Wait for him?" Axel asks stupidly.

Everything happens so fast. Roxas begins crying. Thinking Axel doesn't want him. But Axel pulls the boy into his arms and asks what's wrong. Tifa smiles as her son soothes the tiny blond he's holding. Theirs is a true love. Nothing can stop it the parents think. So they won't even try.

They eventually settle Roxas down. Axel telling him he loves him with his whole heart. There's never been anyone else. Demyx doesn't matter. It was a stupid game they played. He won't ever play it again. He only wants Roxas. Only the blond. And Roxas stops crying. Holding onto Axel like he's going to disappear.

--

Axel is in therapy. He isn't a pedophile his therapist tells him, because it's only Roxas he feels this way about. It's what his family and Roxas' parents tell him too. He's only there to talk about how he feels about things. Everything he tells his psychologist. Including how he feels about Roxas.

Soon, Roxas is sixteen. And Axel is now twenty-three. He's in college now. His last year before joining the millions of others in the work force. He will be an artist. He's very good. He's not going to therapy as much anymore. He's come to terms with the fact he loved a seven year old years ago.

Now that seven year old is sixteen. A teenager. Not a baby anymore. And Axel thinks, maybe, finally, they can be together. But he knows, it's still wrong. In the eyes of the law, Roxas is still a child. Axel is an adult.

"Axel, I waited for you to come home from school," Roxas says from his position on Axel's bed.

"Roxas," Axel says quietly. He puts down his backpack and sits on the bed. Roxas leans forward to rest his head on Axel's arm. Axel closes his eyes.

It's getting hot in the room. Axel knows he needs to get Roxas out of there soon. Roxas is talking about things he's done since the last time they saw one another. Every word that comes off the sixteen year old's lips is a sensual purr. Axel can't handle it. It's been a long day. He needs a release. But he can't find it with Roxas. Never with Roxas. Not yet anyway.

Axel opens his eyes. He leans down and capture's Roxas' lips with his own. The blond doesn't offer any resistance. He's gotten so much better at kissing over the years. Axel feels special that Roxas has never kissed anyone but him. Axel has only kissed two people in his life and he forgot about the other one. Only one person matters to him. That's Roxas.

Kissing Roxas is so good. It's incredibly sweet. It tastes like strawberry. Since Roxas drinks strawberry soda a lot and the taste lingers on his tongue. Axel sucks on the blond's tongue making Roxas moan. Soon they are laying on the bed. Axel on top of Roxas. Roxas writhing underneath the redhead's thin body.

Axel manages to get Roxas' t shirt off of him and tosses it somewhere only god knows. He doesn't care where it goes. Just needs to get it out of the way. When they grind their hips together, their erections hit each other and the friction is sweet and sensual and they know they are almost going to come but they can't. The friction might be brilliant, but it's not enough. They need more.

But something snaps inside Axel. This is a sixteen year old boy. A teenager. He's jail bait Axel knows. And Axel has never broken the law and doesn't intend to start now. He also thinks about a promise he once made to a seven year old Roxas. To wait for him.

Axel knows Roxas is caught up in the moment. That he isn't really ready for everything sex entails. It's not even the act itself that worries Axel. It's the aftermath of that act. The emotional turmoil the boy will be in. So he pulls away.

"We... we need to stop," Axel pants.

"Why?" Roxas whispers.

"Because. You might think you're ready. But you're not. You're only sixteen. I want to wait for you properly," Axel says.

Roxas' eyes fill up with tears. He slides out from underneath Axel. He is crying. The tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Axel's heart is breaking at the sight. But he can't back down now. He has to wait. He just needs to get through this conversation and all will be alright.

Roxas whispers something and it sounds a lot like you don't want me to Axel. Axel wonders where the blond got that idea. Sliding off the bed, he takes the sobbing boy in his arms and cuddles him closely as he sits on the bed. Taking Roxas on his lap.

"I do want you. I have always wanted you so much. Ever since you were a little boy. But you're not really ready. You might think you are, but you're not. And I don't want to break the law," Axel explains.

"You really will still wait for me?" Roxas asks quietly. His tears slowing down.

Axel nods. And a weight is lifted off his shoulders as Roxas stops crying and snuggles closer to him. They got past the conversation and now they are better for it. They will wait. And when they are ready, it will be good.

--

Two yeas have passed and it's Roxas' eighteenth birthday. His parents throw him a party. They invite all his friends including Axel. Axel is now twenty-five. He is an artist who makes pretty good money off his paintings. He also teaches at an art school part time for extra cash.

Roxas is very proud of his boyfriend. Yes, they became boyfriends after that conversation when Roxas was sixteen. Though, if they think about it, they were always together anyway. Roxas and Axel have still not had sex yet. But Roxas hopes now that he's legal, that will change. He's so ready. He hopes Axel realizes it.

Tifa looks at her son. She smiles at him. Axel smiles back. She knows how hard it was for Axel to wait. But he did it and she couldn't be prouder. Reno pats the boy on the back. Cloud shakes Axel's hand and tells him thank you for coming to the party. But there's a silent thank you in there as well. Thank you for waiting for my son. Thank you for not pushing him.

Roxas is happy. He's been giving Axel hints all night about how ready he is. And he knows the redhead has gotten the idea of what Roxas wants. He just hopes it's soon. He wants everyone to go home so they can go to Axel's apartment so Roxas can finally become Axel's.

Finally, at eleven at night, everyone begins to file out of the Strife home. Cloud smiles at his son. He knows what Roxas is planning on doing. The boy talked to him before the party. Cloud explained everything to him just so the boy would be prepared.

Axel takes Roxas in his arms as the last guest leaves. Roxas smiles up at his boyfriend. His blue eyes sparkling. He knows where Axel is leading them when the redhead releases him and takes his hand, moving them out of the house and to his car.

--

Kissing Roxas is as incredible as it was when he first kissed the boy when he was seven. He knows now that he wasn't sick. He was just in love. And he knows now it was a good idea to wait. He kept his promise to Roxas. He's happy he did.

Roxas is undressed and writhing underneath him. Axel kisses his thighs and moves up to his stomach. Sucking on the boy's flesh. He licks around the boy's small navel and kisses him there. He moves his hands to take the boy's member in his hands. Massaging his shaft until it hardens and Roxas cries out. Pre-cum dripping off the tip.

Roxas is so ready for Axel. He is kissed on his nipples and neck. Sucked on his pulse point and ear lobes. He is then kissed on his lips as Axel strokes his leaking arousal. Axel chuckles when Roxas suddenly climaxes. It is the boy's first time, so it would be quick.

Axel looks at Roxas when the boy whispers not to laugh at him.

"You're sexy," Axel counters.

Roxas blushes and arches up as Axel slides a finger inside him. He joins another finger and another one until all three fingers are thrusting in and out of the blond's body. Roxas is going mad. He's in heaven. But he knows, it'll only get better between the two of them.

When Axel brushes something inside Roxas, the boy cries out, slamming himself down on the fingers. Hoping to press them deeper inside him, but Axel pulls them out and Roxas whimpers at the loss.

"Shush baby. I'll be inside you soon," Axel whispers to him and Roxas nods. Tears pricking his eyes as Axel whispers he loves him.

Positioning himself to enter the blond, Roxas cries out as the sting assaults him. Axel is bigger than his three fingers combined and it hurts a bit. But soon, Axel hits that spot again inside Roxas and the blond is clawing the redhead's back for more.

"Harder!" Roxas pants, meeting every thrust head on.

"Ah, god, Roxy!" Axel moans as he quickens his pace and slams into the boy underneath him.

Soon they are rocking together. Dancing together as only the two of them can do. Roxas is spiraling downward. He reaches for something and meets Axel halfway. Axel holds tightly to Roxas as they climax together. Breathing in sync, hearts melded as one.

--

Later, after they have washed up and are in bed laying together, Roxas is snuggled up against Axel's chest, the redhead's arms wrapped around the little blond. Roxas is sore but happy. Axel knows now waiting was worth it. He smiles and Roxas catches it.

"What are you smiling about?" the blond asks.

"When you asked me to wait for you. I never knew how much it would be worth it until now," Axel says.

"How so?" Roxas questions.

"Because, I could not love you anymore than I do right at this moment," Axel replies.

"I'm glad you waited for me Axel," Roxas says.

Axel doesn't reply in words. He pulls Roxas on top him and kisses the blond on the lips slowly. He takes his time. After all, he waited eleven years to get to this place and nothing can take it away from them.


End file.
